


Catch Me When I Fall

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, pre-Ducknerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: Duck comes home to someone who needs his help, and he gladly gives it.(Or, Rhinocio inspired this and it ran away from me)
Relationships: Minerva & Duck Newton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Catch Me When I Fall

Duck entered his apartment, juggling his keys and the bag of groceries he carried as he shut the door behind himself, his wings tucked tight against his back until he was safely indoors. It was the work of a moment to make his way to the kitchen and put away the groceries in their respective places. Duck hummed to himself as he worked, snatches of melody escaping him here and there until he was done. He put away the reusable bag in its spot and then went in search of his unexpected but entirely welcomed roommate.

It had been a month since the final battle had taken place and everyone had dispersed to their chosen destinations. Duck missed Aubrey and some of the others who had decided to go to Sylvain, but he doubted they’d be apart for too long if Aubrey had her way.

“Minerva?” Duck called out as he left the kitchen.

“In the-- _bah, stars-damned thing_ \--in the bathroom, Wayne Newton! You may come in if you like.”

Duck’s brow furrowed in faint confusion as he approached the bathroom door and then cautiously opened it. Minerva was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, one of her broad iridescent blue-gold wings extending into the tub while the other was curled around her front as she groomed it.

“Everything okay?”

Minerva peeked over the edge of her wing, a flash of frustration passing across her face before it smoothed away into a smile upon seeing him.

“I may be having some issues with grooming myself properly,” she admitted, letting her wings relax behind her. Duck’s worry and confusion faded at that.

“I can help, if you want,” he offered. Minerva got to her feet with a shyly pleased smile.

“I would enjoy that, thank you.”

“C’mon, let’s go out to the living room,” Duck said. “There’s way more room there than in here.”

Minerva followed him out to the living room, taking a seat on the footstool Duck directed her to. Duck fetched his wing grooming kit from his bedroom and then returned.

“Turn your back to me?” Duck requested. Minerva did so, and as always, Duck was humbled by the trust she showed to him. He laid out the kit on the couch, gently shooing his cat Onion away from the tools before setting to work. As he worked, he began to hum once more, picking up the song he’d had stuck in his head for a good portion of the day.

“What song is that, Duck?” Minerva asked, her voice soft and content. Duck felt a stirring of pride that he could make her feel like that, even if it was for something so simple as setting her feathers aright.

“Hm? Oh, it’s something my grandma used to sing when I was a kid. She was the one who taught me how to do a lot of things,” he said. “How to ride a bike, how to braid Jane’s hair, how to groom another person’s wings… My parents did that too, of course, but Grandma Tessie had a special touch, y’know?”

“Would you be willing to sing it for me?”

Duck hesitated. It had been a while since he’d sung in front of another person. He highly doubted Minerva would judge the quality of his singing, but the insecurity still remained.

“Wayne? You don’t have to if you-” Minerva began, half-turning to look at him, but Duck shook his head.

“Nah, it’s alright. Just… Sorry if I don’t remember all the words.”

Minerva smiled up at him. “No need to apologize. I’ll be honored to listen to your grandmother’s song in whatever form you can remember it.”

Duck felt his cheeks warm as Minerva turned back to her former position, allowing him to continue with his work. It took a minute or so for him to be comfortable, but once he was, Duck cleared his throat and began to sing, never faltering in his task of neatening Minerva’s wings.

“ _Oh, spring has its pretty flowers_

_and summer its warm glow_

_Autumn has its many colors_

_and winter its pearly snow_

_But my lover's wings outshine them all_

_broad and warm are their feathers_

_And always oh so strong are they_

_to catch me when I fall_

_Oh, the sun has its golden light_

_and the moon its silver cold_

_The ocean has its water wide_

_and the stone its solid hold_

_But my lover's wings outshine them all_

_broad and warm are their feathers_

_And always oh so strong are they_

_to catch me when I fall_

_Our wings beat as one_

_And ever shall they more_

_carry us to the greatest heights_

_and bear us to the farthest shore_

_But my lover's wings outshine them all_

_broad and warm are their feathers_

_And always oh so strong are they_

_to catch me when I fall._ ”

Duck trailed off after the last verse, lost a bit in memories of his grandmother singing it to him. He shook himself free of them when he realized he’d stopped working, a quiet huff escaping him before he started moving his hands once more. He finished his work, stepping back to critically eye Minerva’s wings. They were as gorgeous as ever, though maybe a bit less disorderly than before. 

Duck gathered up the loose feathers he’d collected from Minerva’s wings and set them aside, not sure what she wanted to do with them. 

“Uh, there you go,” he said, moving so he was standing in front of her but not close enough to crowd her. “All done.”

Minerva beamed up at him. “You are a gift to me, my Chosen,” she said, getting to her feet. “Thank you for your assistance and your song.”

Duck nodded, his stomach turning pleasantly as it had been increasingly doing every time Minerva directed a smile his way.

“You’re more than welcome, Minerva,” he said. “Glad I could be, y’know, of assistance and all that.”

“You always have been.” 

Minerva gathered up the loose feathers Duck had collected and took them with her into the spare bedroom, leaving Duck with the strains of a beloved melody still running through his head.


End file.
